In electrical hardware, a transistor is a critical component for implementing digital and analog circuitry designs. By applying different voltages to the transistor's gate terminal, the flow of electric current between its source terminal and the drain terminal of the transistor can be controlled. In digital circuits, the presence or absence of an applied voltage at the gate terminal of a transistor can be identified as “on” and “off” states of the transistor. Thus, transistors can serve as a switching element in various circuit designs, e.g., by manipulating a voltage applied to the gate of each transistor to affect the flow of electrical current between source and drain terminals of each transistor. These attributes cause a transistor to be a fundamental component in signal processing circuitry, e.g., RF amplifiers, oscillators, filters, etc.
When implemented into a circuit, transistors may allow a circuit structure to perform a variety of functions including, e.g., power amplification, conversion between analog and digital signals, voltage biasing and inversion, etc. Networks of interconnected transistors may provide various functions for digital and/or analog circuits, such as providing a current or voltage that is proportionate to environmental parameters, e.g., temperature.